1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a gamma voltage conversion device, and more particularly, to a gamma voltage conversion device capable of transforming a gray level signal to be a gamma voltage conformed to a gamma curve or another gamma curve.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Please refer to FIG. 1. FIG. 1 is a diagram illustrating a gamma curve. In FIG. 1 the gamma curve gamma A is applied for a 3-volt LCD panel, the horizontal axis represents the gray level signal DIN, the vertical axis represents the gamma driving voltage VOUT, and the gray level signal DIN is a 6-bit digital signal. Therefore, according to the gamma curve gamma A shown in FIG. 1, the magnitude of the gamma driving voltage VOUT corresponding to the gray level signal DIN can be derived for driving the 3-volt LCD panel.
However, the conventional gamma conversion device is only capable of converting the gray level signal DIN to the gamma driving voltage VOUT, which is only conformed to one gamma curve (gamma A). However, not all of the gamma curves, applied for the LCD panels of other types, are the same as the gamma curve gamma A. For instance, a gamma curve gamma B is applied for a 5-volt LCD panel. Hence, the conventional gamma conversion device can only applied for the 3-volt LCD panel but not for the 5-volt LCD panel, causing a great inconvenience.